


Rekindling

by Softichill



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Also yeah I named the little kid who guards the hideout, Anyways, Crying, Dog Attacks, F/M, Gen, Mending Relationships, No Beta We Die Like the Deku Butler's Son, Oh god that was horrible I'm sorry, Possibly Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, Post-Canon, idk I accidentally wrote it like the Bomber's parents didn't care, neither of those were actual tags, someone please help this is like my 5th fic on here and I'm still struggling with tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill
Summary: About a month or so after the Moon Incident, Skull Kid decides to try and make amends with the residents of Termina, starting with Clock Town. Though, it might take a little while...
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, The Bombers & Skull Kid, future Anju/Kafei
Kudos: 5





	Rekindling

Tim happily hummed as he bounced the handmade ball. It was his older brother, Jim’s, and was usually used in games like soccer between him and the quadruplets. Tim was never allowed to directly participate in these games-- something about how he was ‘too young’,-- but occasionally, when they got into fights about which team won or when a tie happened, he’d get called in to be the scorekeeper as they played another game. He didn’t mind, of course, he was perfectly happy being able to guard the hideout. But he did sometimes wish that he could join the other bombers in their adventures.

The ball itself was leather-clad and worn; it was torn in some places and the tightly-woven wool stuck out. The stitching holding the pigskin together had been redone time and time again by Jim, who was the only one in the Bombers that knew how to sew, his handiwork messy and uneven. But, it kept the ball together, and that was what they cared about.

Tim gently dropped the ball and gave it a gentle kick, chasing after it when it rolled down the ramp in West Clocktown. He had been doing this many times now, always aiming away from the entrance to South Clocktown in fear of the stray dog that ran rampant there. Though, this time he kicked too far to the left, and the old ball rolled right through the doorway. 

Adrenaline suddenly picking up, he ran right after it as fast as he could. He kept hoping it wasn’t too late, but before he could get to southern clocktown his stomach dropped as he heard barking. He threw himself through the entrance and curled around the ball just as he heard clicking paws running straight at him.

When Tim saw the ratty monster that was over half his size, he yelped and held his ball over his head in an attempt to keep it away. Sadly, Clocktown’s stray took this as an invite to play, and began to try and jump up on Tim to try and reach the worn-down object.

Tim let out a small shriek and ran around town with the ball in his hand, the dog chasing after him vigilantly. As they ran around in circles, Tim noticed that no adults were looking or trying to help, and he remembered sadly the reason the Bomber’s existed in the first place. However, this was a bad move on Tim’s part as he suddenly heard a growl behind him before he was knocked straight onto the stone bricks that made up the ground, and the ball rolled out of his hands, past the guard, and into the Swamp.

Tim gasped loudly and shot up, gently pushing the dog away as he began to run after his ball before being stopped by the wooden end of a spear.

“Where do you think you’re going, kid?”

“My ball rolled that way! I hafta go get it, it’s my brother’s!” Tim looked up at the pokerfaced guard that was keeping him away from his toy, almost on the verge of tearing up. How will Jim react? Will he be mad? Oh, he’ll definitely be mad! What if he yells at him like Dad does sometimes?

“Sorry, kiddo, but I don’t think your ball will be coming back. It’s too dangerous. If you wait a few days, I bet I can send out some grown-ups to get your ball for you!” The guard was speaking in that tone that adults use when they think that a kid is stupid. Tim wasn’t stupid, though! And he could handle himself just fine, he didn’t care if it was dangerous! Though, no matter how hard he tried, the knight wouldn’t let him pass.

The frustration and guilt he felt began to well up in his eyes making his vision blurry, and soon enough he was sobbing into his fists, loud and clear for the whole town to hear. Still, no adults looked his way, clearly just assuming that he was throwing a tantrum. Seeing all this only made him cry harder, his head beginning to pound from the pressure. He barely registered that anyone had come up behind him before he felt a hand on his shoulder and Jim’s raspy voice.

“Tim!? What’s wrong? Why are you crying? I heard you all the way from North Clocktown!” Jim turned his little brother to look at him. Tim could only stop for a second to look at him, teary-eyed, before immediately starting to bawl again, this time hugging Jim and crying into his chest. He sniffed and took a moment before being able to speak again,

“I- I was- *sniff!* I was playing wi -with your b- ball in west clocktown, and then it rolled over here, and then the dog tried to get it, and it knocked me down and now your ball is in the swamps an- and-” Tim sniffled and hiccuped again before crying again into his brother’s chest. Jim hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to whisper in his ear and comfort him the way Mom did, before turning to glare up at the guard that wasn’t even watching them anymore. Seeing no reaction or acknowledgement, he sighed and let go of his brother.

“C’mon, Tim. We have other pigskins.”

“B-but, th-that one was your favorite! Don’t you want it back?”

“It's fine. It was just a ball.” Jim’s tone and eyes betrayed his words. Tim kept his mouth shut and held his brother’s hand as they walked back to East Clocktown.

~

Tim’s pale hands picked at dead leaves as he sat in front of the hideout. Occasionally he’d look up and out to the sky, expecting to see the angry face of the moon hovering above the entire town, but jumped slightly when he saw that it was high up in the sky, a simple and faceless tiny light. He once again had to remind himself that a while ago that blonde kid had stopped the moon from destroying everything.

His mind wandered to various places as he got lost in the stars, finally able to see them again now that there wasn’t a giant rock blocking it all. He got so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice that anything was nearby until he felt something cold and slightly wet gently tap his leg.

When he looked down he loudly gasped. The torn-up ball was wet all over, and had bits of mud, grass, and leaves stuck to it, but other than that it was completely unharmed. Without hesitation he picked it up and looked it over, picking out all the obvious bits of swamp that covered it and bouncing it eagerly. Though, when he looked up to thank the person that got it for him, any and all giddiness left him.

Standing before him was a kid who looked no older than 10. He wore what looked like an orange tunic over knee-length green shorts that looked like woven grass and weeds. A scarf-like item was slung over his shoulders and around his neck, as if it was some sort of bandana made from the same material as the shorts. His hands and feet had gloves and shoes that looked to be forest-made as well. In place of the normal strip of leather that most people wore as a belt were circles that looked like carved wood and were strung together with an unidentifiable string. These circles went around his giant straw hat too, which was shielding his face from what little moonlight there was.

Standing before him was the Skull Kid.

Though, something was wrong. Why isn’t he floating? Where’s that creepy mask he wore? He wasn’t even giggling or chuckling like he had been before they kicked him out, in fact it was almost impossible to tell what he was feeling from his covered face.

Honestly, Tim hadn’t ever thought about what Skull Kid looked like under that really weird mask of his. He thought he had been human at first, but one close look at his bark skin had told him otherwise. Now that he saw this version of the weirdo, it almost looked like he had no face at all.

Skull Kid jumped slightly and stepped back the moment Tim had looked up at him, letting out a little yelp. Tim noted that his voice didn’t sound warbly or creepy like he remembered. The Skull Kid began to look around frantically, but if it was to look for an exit or to see if anyone else was there, he couldn’t tell. He decided to take his chance and took in a breath,

“H-hey --”

Skull Kid jumped again and fumbled to pull something out of a pocket Tim hadn’t noticed before, something that seemed to be a hand-carved flute, and before he could even blink the Skull Kid had played a few notes of a strange tune and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

…

Tim blinked a few times, trying to process what just happened. Why didn’t Skull Kid just fly away? Had he placed a curse or something on the ball? If he did, why wasn’t he laughing?

He shook his head, trying to clear it, and after standing there for a few more moments he decided to just keep guarding the hideout. He could tell Jim what happened in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!! This was my first time writing with Skull Kid and Majora's Mask characters in general, so I wanna know how well I did!


End file.
